Fleur
by Horrible-Nightmare
Summary: "Je... je ne connais pas de Chitoge... Je m'appelle Fleur..." Fleur te dira tout ce que cette Chitoge n'a jamais osé...
1. Chapter 1

You'll never see me cry.

-Voilà ton uniforme, mon garçon, lui annonça la vieille dame en lui tendant un ensemble blanc/noir. Je te laisse partir te changer, mais dépêche toi, tu as du travail.

Le jeune homme pris dans les mains les vêtements et hoche la tête respectueusement.

-Je ferais au plus vite, madame, lui répond-il, à quelle heure dois-je vous retrouver ?

-Sois à l'office de réception pour 9h, je te dirai par quoi commencer, finit-elle, comment t'appelles-tu déjà ?

-Raku, Raku ishijou, fit-il en souriant.

Son interlocutrice lui rend son sourire et se retourne, vaquant à ses propres occupations.

Enfin peut commencer sa première expérience professionnelle et honnête. Il va gagner de l'argent propre, récompense de son labeur, et non de sa cruauté. Il a trouvé ce petit bouleau comme commis dans cette auberge de vacances, notamment grâce à l'aide de Shuu et de son copieux carnet d'adresse. :3

Commis.

Beau mot pour parler d'un banal homme à tout faire.

Mais il s'en moque, il a choisi de sacrifier ses 2 semaines de vacances scolaires pour se faire un peu d'argent à mettre de coté pour son futur, et il ne regrette rien.

Il enfile le short noir et le T-shirt blanc sur lequel est brodé le nom de l'établissement pour lequel il va travailler, et range ses anciens habits dans une commode de sa petite chambre d'employé.

Ses amis vont lui manquer, c'est certain, mais il est prêt à ce deuxième sacrifice. Il sait qu'Onodera et Ruri, sa meilleure amie, sont chez les grands parents de cette dernière pour les 2 semaines. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé que Ruri l'ait aussi invité ! Il aurait pu passer du temps avec Kosaki, peut-être même lui avouer ses sentiments…

Il secoue vivement la tête pour chasser ses fantasmes de son esprit.

Shuu quant à lui à trouver un petit boulot comme vendeur dans un glacier du centre-ville.

Mais étrangement, la personne qui laisse le plus gros vide autour de Raku, est sa fausse petite-ami, Chitoge.

Il sait qu'ils ont beau ne pas particulièrement s'apprécier, il s'est habitué à sa présence à ses cotés, à lui tenir la main, à lui donner des petits noms… Il se sent un peu perdu en sachant qu'elle ne sera pas avec lui pendant plus de 2 semaines.

Pas qu'il en soit malheureux, mais quand il est avec elle, il se sent moins seul. Et c'est la seule personne dont il ne sait rien sur la destination de vacances.

M'enfin bref, de toute façon cela ne sert à rien qu'il s'inquiète de cela, puisque de son côté, la blonde doit se foutre royalement de ce que, lui, fait de son temps libre.

La preuve, elle n'a même pas daigné lui parler de ce qu'elle ferait pour cette période.

Il souffle bruyamment, cette fille est vraiment sans aucune gêne et sans aucun savoir vivre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut l'exaspérer !

Raku passe ses mains sur son visage et fait à nouveau le vide dans sa tête, pour mieux se concentrer sur ses futurs taches.

Il arrive à la réception et s'incline par respect devant la gérante.

-Bien, tu as été rapide, dit-elle amusée, tu vas pouvoir te mettre au travail dès maintenant ! Deux clientes sont arrivées hier soir. Elles vont passer les deux semaines chez nous. Elles viennent de sortir, et j'aimerais que tu ailles faire le ménage dans leur chambre avant qu'elles ne reviennent. Tu t'en sens capables ?

Raku laisse échapper un petit rire et répond, amusé :

-Réparer les dégâts que deux filles ont causés en une nuit ? Ça risque d'être dur, mais je devrais en être capable.

La vieille dame lui fait un clin d'œil et l'invite à se diriger vers la chambre 302, au dernier étage, pour accomplir sa tâche.

Il toque pour vérifier que les clientes sont bel et bien dehors, et utilise son passe-partout pour rentrer.

Instantanément, une divine odeur sucrée parvient jusqu'à ces narines. Il lui semble l'avoir déjà sentie, mais il ne se souvient pas où. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'une de ces femmes à d'excellents goûts en matière de parfum.

Et de lingerie.

Sur le lit à moitié fait, trône une fine robe de nuit en dentelle blanche, sur laquelle repose une culotte de la même couleur, lui paraissant délicieusement bien assortie, et d'une beauté délicate.

Raku serait curieux de rencontrer une femme avec autant de classe, et s'en dresse un portrait de grande brune, aux allures de femme fatale, redevenant une créature douce et fragile au moment du coucher.

Arrêtant de rêvasser, il commence par plier les dits-habits et les range dans l'armoire prévu à cet effet, puis s'engage finalement au nettoyage du parterre, avant de finir par changer les couvertures des lits. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il sort donc de la chambre, dans un état maintenant impeccable.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirige à nouveau vers l'office pour connaître la suite de son programme.

Il retrouve la grand-mère, assise à son aise sur une chaise haute, derrière le comptoir.

-Ah te voilà déjà ! Bien, tu seras le responsable du dîner de ce midi, file en cuisine, et je te laisse libre choix du menu, tant que tu satisfais mes clients.

Raku, s'y attendait, il avait précisé qu'il était doué pour la cuisine dans son CV, et c'est sûrement le moyen qu'a trouvé la vieille dame pour prouver ses dires.

-Avec plaisir Oma !

Elle lui montre du doigt la direction des cuisines, et il s'y dirige promptement.

Il prépare avec soin un de ces plats favoris, les raviolis à la vapeur, qu'il proposera en suggestion du jour à tous les clients en plus de la carte habituelle, puis montre aux assistants cuisiniers comment reproduire sa recette.

Le coup de feu arrive rapidement, et les commandes s'enchaînent, surtout pour son plat du jour, ce qui le rend assez fier. Vers la fin du service, Totâ, un des serveurs, vient lui rapportés les compliments des clients.

-Le couple de la chambre 123 à adoré ton confis de canards aux légumes, pareil pour Mr et Mme Konoe de la chambre 005, ah oui, et une des jeunes filles de la 302 m'a demandé de vous féliciter, elle a même dit que votre plat du jour était aussi délicieux que celui que lui prépare occasionnellement son petit ami.

Raku rougit, ainsi, sa mystérieusement femme fatale aimait sa cuisine ? Ca éclipserait presque sa déception d'entendre qu'il existe déjà un heureux élu dans son cœur. Encore une fois piqué par la curiosité, il retient Totâ par la manche de son uniforme, et l'interpelle :

- Dis-moi l'ami, je m'demandais… la fille de la chambre 302, elle ressemble à quoi ? Je veux dire, pas que je sois intéressé par sa couleur de cheveux et autres, mais globalement, elle a l'air de quoi ? lui demande-t-il, un peu gêné.

Son interlocuteur laisse échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Oh, elle ne vient pas d'ici il me semble, ce doit être une étrangère. Elle portait un bonnet en laine, donc j'n'ai pas pu voir ses cheveux –il lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu-, mais je lui donnerais maximum 20 ans. Le genre de fille qui doit faire tomber tous les gars qu'elles croisent comme des mouches !

Raku hoche la tête et remercie son assistant avant de le laisser bien ingratement seul pour la plonge avec les autres.

La description du jeune homme a encore plus augmentée cette espèce de fascination envers cette femme qu'il n'a jamais vue.

Il n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps d'y repenser, tant son employeuse le fit travailler tout le reste de l'après-midi, et jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

Exténué, il revient vers sa tortionnaire aux alentours de 10h du soir.

-Eh bien mon garçon tu as accompli un travail formidable aujourd'hui, les clients étaient ravis. Si tu veux, tu peux aller te détendre un peu à la source chaude.

Le brun acquiesce et se penche avec respect pour la remercier, et court vers le bain pour enfin prendre un peu de repos.

Sa serviette nouée autour de la taille pour seul vêtement, il fait coulisser la porte transversale, et sent immédiatement la buée lui caresser chaudement tout le corps. Il referme derrière lui, et marche quelques mètres pour rejoindre l'étendue d'eau.

Il se laisse couler lentement dans l'agréable liquide et s'adosse à une pierre émergée, plantée là à cet effet.

Au comble de la sérénité, il ne rouvre les yeux, pas moins de 20 minutes plus tard, qu'après avoir entendu la porte par laquelle il est rentré s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Malgré l'épais brouillard qui règne en ce lieu, il devine à sa silhouette fine et toute en forme, que l'intrus est en fait une intruse.

Ayant été averti par la grand-mère que les bains de cette auberge était mixte, il n'a donc aucune raison de se cacher, et reste calmement posé contre son caillou, se doutant que la mystérieuse femme plongerait immédiatement pour cacher sa nudité, et ainsi ne pas se dévoiler en face d'autres hommes.

Mais elle n'en fait rien, elle marche avec grâce, la serviette tenue par une main contre sa poitrine, débout, fière et élancée.

Raku comprend qu'elle n'a pas remarqué sa présence, et bien qu'il n'arrive toujours pas a distinguer les traits de son visage, décide de lui signaler sa présence, pour ne pas faire offense à sa pudeur.

-Je… euh… bonsoir, mademoiselle, lance-t-il peu assuré.

Surprise par cette voix sortant de nulle part, la demoiselle se tourne brusquement dans la direction de Raku, le dévisageant un quart de seconde, et prit de panique en le découvrant, laisse échapper un petit cri et trébuche pour se retrouver complétement sous l'eau.

L'instinct du brun prend le dessus sur les barrières homme/femme, et il parcourt les quelques mètres qui le sépare de la jeune femme et plonge les bras sous l'eau pour la remonter à la surface.

Les yeux clos, ses cheveux blonds flottants dans l'eau sous sa tête, il est d'abord subjugué par la beauté de ce visage.

Puis seulement il la reconnait.

Elle lève doucement ses paupières, laissant apparaître des yeux d'un bleu saphir à faire tomber les anges du ciel. Une poitrine nue offrant à ses yeux leur perfection innocente, des jambes fines et élancées, et une chevelure d'un blond éclatant…. Aucun doute.

-Chi…Chitoge ?!

Dans la seconde qui suit, la blonde s'écarte violemment du garçon, couvrant d'un bras sa jeune poitrine, et de l'autre sa bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

Un sentiment de honte se lit clairement sur son visage, et Raku regrette immédiatement d'avoir eu les yeux si voyageurs.

-Je, désolé, tu étais tombé et j'ai voulu…

-Je… je ne connais personne du nom de Chitoge ! l'interrompt-elle à son grand étonnement.

Consterné, Raku la détaille à nouveau.

-M'enfin c'est absurde, je sais encore te reconnaître, femme-gor…

-JE NE CONNAIS PAS DE CHITOGE ! crie-t-elle à nouveau, rouge de peur et de colère, les yeux baissés.

Le jeune homme, choqué, et ne comprenant rien à la réaction de sa fausse amante, ne dit plus rien.

-Je…je m'appelle… Fleur. Je n'ai rien à voir avec la Chitoge dont vous parler, finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle se lève, après avoir noué avec soin sa serviette au-dessus de ses seins, et sort maladroitement de la source en claquant la porte coulissante derrière elle, laissant derrière elle un Raku complètement perdu et désorienté.

Désorienté, mais l'esprit rempli d'images si sublimes et délicieuses, qu'il en est presque honteusement fier d'être, il espère, le seul à jamais avoir vu.

Chitoge.

Nue.

Belle.

Désirable.


	2. Chapter 2

Il passa une nuit mouvementé, dans l'impossibilité totale de s'endormir plus de 10 minutes sans se réveiller en sursaut, trois mots tambourinant dans son esprit, comme s'ils ricochaient contre les parois de son crâne.

« Je m'appelle Fleur. »

« Je m'appelle Fleur. »

Quelle mouche a bien pu piquer Chitoge pour sortir une absurdité comme celle-là ? Ok, elle était en droit d'être gênée, surtout après hum… leur rencontre, mais tout de même.

Son réveil se met bruyamment à sonner, le tirant de ses songes.

Peu importe, de toute façon, il doit se concentrer sur son travail, et la blonde n'est sûrement là que pour quelques jours, il n'aura qu'à l'ignorer comme elle semble vouloir le faire elle-même.

Et puis, il lui reste son petit challenge personnel.

Voir et faire connaissance avec Mademoiselle 302.

Elle au moins, il en est sûr, ne se complet pas avec des comportements de bébé à qui on a volé le cookie.

Ce matin, Raku est serveur pour le petit-déjeuner, l'occasion idéale. Il n'aura qu'à attendre patiemment que les deux clientes se réveillent et viennent manger pour leur faire le service.

Arrivé en cuisine, il s'approche de Tôta, et lui glisse à l'oreille, non sans une once de gêne.

-Hey Tôta… Si tu vois les deux demoiselles de la 302, tu saurais les reconnaître ? lui fait-il à voix basse.

Le gratifiant d'un « Pourquooooooooi » empli de sous-entendu douteux, il lui tape le dos, comprenant où il veut en venir :

-T'inquiète mon pote, quand je la vois arriver, je viens te prévenir et je dis aux autres gars de te laisser le service !

Grommelant de mauvaise foi d'avoir été ainsi percé à jour aussi facilement, il le remercie néanmoins, ce à quoi répond l'adolescent :

-Tu m'inviteras au mariage ?

Le brun lui tape le haut du crâne de mauvaise foi :

-P'tit con va !

-A ton service ! lui répondit mielleusement son cadet, avant de courir dans la salle du petit-déjeuner, s'évitant ainsi les foudres de son aîné.

Alors qu'il travaillait depuis presque une heure et demi, le garnement revient le voir, et lui fait un signe de la main par l'embrasure de la porte, et exagère sa prononciation pour que le jeune homme puisse lire sur ses lèvres : « table 7 ».

Raku hoche la tête pour le remercier, bien qu'un peu nerveux.

Il sort de la cuisine en ayant pris soin d'enlever son tablier. Il marche, les mains moites, vers la salle du restaurant.

Pour la voir.

Table 7.

Mademoiselle 302.

Chitoge.

Pas toutes les deux, non, mais bien une seule et même personne. Avec Tsugumi assise à ses cotés. C'est d'abord elle qui le remarque, et l'interpelle en souriant.

-Hey, Ishijou ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ic….

Chitoge, comprenant un peu trop tard ce qu'il se passe, couvre la bouche de son amie avec sa main, et lui chuchote furtivement quelque chose à l'oreille. Gênée, elle tente de se rattraper.

-Heu, et bien… monsieur, pouvons-nous prendre commande ?

Raku se frappe mentalement le front avec sa paume de main, et tire une mine exaspérée.

-Mais enfin Chitoge, à quoi tu joues…

Puis, comprenant qu'elle l'ignorerait si il continuait à l'appeler par son vrai prénom, une idée germe dans l'esprit de Raku. Alors comme çà, la jeune blonde voulait jouer, et bien ils joueront.

-Je prendrais votre commande avec plaisir, mademoiselle Fleur. Et je crois savoir exactement ce qu'il faut pour qu'une fille de votre élégance se régale !

Surprise, Chitoge rougit, et lui répond doucement.

- Que veux-tu…voulez-vous dire par « élégance », monsieur ?

Raku sourit intérieurement.

-Une fille qui porte des robes de nuits en soie blanche et des culottes en dentelle noire, sont obligatoirement, des filles élégantes, décoche-t-il, pour la mettre le maximum mal à l'aise.

La blonde rougit violemment, et ce qu'elle prononce tout bas, presque de façon inaudible, déstabilise son tortionnaire.

-Je…euh… tu…vous le pensez…vraiment ?

-Je…enfin, oui évidemment, mademoiselle Fleur, insiste-t-il.

Raku jurerait avoir vu un fin sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, ce qui l'étonne encore plus.

Tsugumi, complètement larguée, regarde ses deux amis sans comprendre, bien qu'un peu choqué que Raku connaisse les sous-vêtements de son amie.

-Euh… pour moi, ce sera juste des toasts avec de la confiture s'il vous plait, lui lance-t-elle, dans une ultime tentative d'éluder cette conversation.

Raku hoche la tête, et tourne la tête vers la blonde ; qui évite soigneusement son regard ; en attente de son choix.

-Je vous laisse choisir pour moi… finit-elle par dire, lui glissant timidement un regard, les joues zébrées de rouge.

Le jeune garçon tressaille.

Elle le refait !

Elle refait sa tête mignonne !

Pas qu'elle ne l'était pas habituellement ; surtout après l'avoir vu nue ; elle était même diablement jolie, mais elle le cachait habituellement avec ses expressions grossières, et les vilaines grimaces qu'elle affichait sur son visage en sa présence.

Il hoche la tête et par en cuisine. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va lui amener.

Il attend que les toasts de Tsugumi soit prêt, et retourne en salle pour leur servir leur déjeuner.

Il pose alors un bol de Chocapic avec du lait devant Chitoge.

Raku jure l'entendre glousser.

-Quoi ? Ça ne vous plait pas ? lui demande-t-il, tout à coup moins sûr de son idée de génie.

Chitoge lui lance un regard radieux, et lui réponds pour la première fois en le regardant :

-Non, c'est parfait, merci monsieur !

Tsugumi et Raku souffle en même temps, l'une parce qu'elle comprend encore moins bien ce qui se passe, et l'autre par soulagement.

Raku se retourne alors, après s'être incliné par respect. Puis il se fige. Il a failli oublier.

-Fleur !

-Euh… oui ?

-Je m'excuse, pour hier, du fond du cœur.

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit.

-Ne vous en faites, pas, ce n'était en parti de ma faute, lui répond-elle.

Il sourit à son tour.

Puis il se retourne pour leur laisser savourer leur déjeuner. Mais avant qu'il ne rentre à nouveau dans les cuisines, il entend la voix son amie.

-Raku !

Il s'arrête, sans pour autant se retourner.

-Fleur ?

-Je…hum… A ce soir, alors ? fit-elle gênée.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres, comprenant la requête sous-entendu de la blonde.

-Oui, à ce soir, mademoiselle.

Et il entre dans les cuisines, où Tota et ses gars la harcèlent de questions, après avoir vu que le premier contact entre la mystérieuse étrangère et Raku avait été plus chaleureux que le râteau sur lequel ils avaient tous parié.

Le jeune brun passa le reste de la journée avec des images peu catholique en tête, puisque son cerveau, ayant fini par admettre que Mlle 302, Fleur, et Chitoge étaient bien la même femme, ne cessa de lui envoyer des images de son amie portant cette magnifique lingerie, vêtue simplement de sa petite robe de nuit blanche et de sa divine petite culotte noir.

Seigneur.

Quand avait-il commencé à la voir comme une femme aussi… torride ?


End file.
